Maybe Goodbye?
by RobertaMarie
Summary: <html><head></head>Spencer has just left for BIPA since he was accepted early. After Spencer leaves, Teddy discovers she is pregnant with his child. Instead of telling her family, Teddy decided to run away, leaving no one with any clues on where she had went.</html>
1. Chapter 1

"So my parents are going to be gone all weekend." Spencer said. "Stay with me."

"I doubt my parents will let me." Teddy replied.

"Can't you say you're staying with Ivy?"

"We'll see."

"Alright, well text me if you can. I need to go to basketball practice."

Spencer gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on her cheek and left. Teddy slammed her locker shut and walked out to the student parking lot to her car, Ed, and drove home. When she got home, she saw her mother sitting on the couch on her laptop.

"Hey mom."

"Hey honey." Amy said. "How was school?"

"It was fine." Teddy sat down beside her mother. "So Ivy wants me to spend the weekend with her, can I?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. What are you doing?"

"Just editing my mommy's blog, _Half a Dozen Duncans_ ."

"Half a dozen? Mom you only have five kids."

"Oh, right, I made up one. Yeah, a daughter name Skippy, Skippy Marie Duncan. She's eight and boy is she a trouble maker! She was scared of the dark so last night she let fireworks off in the house." Amy laughed.

Teddy stared at her mother. "What is wrong with you?"

"I think we all established there's a lot wrong with me."

Teddy rolled her eyes and walked down to her room and texted her boyfriend to tell him she could. She knew he probably wouldn't reply to her quick because of basketball practice, so she was surprised when he did.

_S: Awesome, can you come over tonight?_

_T: Probably_

_S: Great, I'll text you when I get home_

Teddy decided she should pack a suitcase of clothes. She was unsure what she should bring. Should she bring sexy clothing or should she bring sweats and a t-shirt? Teddy decided to bring her sexiest bra and panties. She packed them at the bottom of her suitcase with sweats and jeans and other clothing on top so he wouldn't see them.

A few hours later, Teddy received a text from her boyfriend telling her he just got home. She grabbed her suitcase and headed up, seeing her mother still on the couch writing her blog.

"Alright mom, I'm off to Ivy's."

"Okay, honey, have fun."

When Teddy arrived to Spencer's, she parked her car on the street in front of his house. She grabbed her suitcase and rung the doorbell seeing her shirtless boyfriend with a towel around his waist answering it. Spencer gave his girlfriend a kiss as she walked in. He noticed Teddy was staring at him.

"Like what you see?" Spencer laughed. "I just got out of the shower. Let me go get dress real quick."

Teddy nodded and sat down on the couch waiting for him to return.

Five minutes later, Spencer came back down and sat beside his girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her. Teddy laid her head in to her boyfriend's body.

"So where does your mom think you are?" Spencer asked.

"Ivy's."

"She didn't ask any questions?"

"Why would she? She was too busy writing her mommy's blog. You know she made up a daughter so her blog could have a clever name? Apparently I got a sister name Skippy Marie Duncan." Teddy rolled her eyes.

Spencer laughed. "Your mom is quite something."

"My whole family is. You know PJ dropped out of college? He hasn't even told our parents yet."

"Oh, how come?"

"He wants to go to cooking school."

"Well at least he has a plan."

"True… I still can't believe you got accepted early to BIPA. I'm going to miss you so much."

"I know. Me too, but at least we still have a few more weeks together."

"Yeah a few more weeks." Teddy said disappointedly.

Spencer gave his girlfriend a kiss. He got up from where he sat and guided her up to his room. They laid together in his bed making out. A couple of minutes later, Spencer got more comfortable and got on top of Teddy. He started to take his shirt off and motioned Teddy to take off her. Teddy nodded after a couple of minutes they bother were completely naked. Teddy noticed Spencer looking at her breasts and quickly covered them with her arms.

"You don't have to hide from me. You're beautiful." Spencer murmured as he moved Teddy's arms away.

Teddy breathed in deeply and her eyes wondered down to Spencer's huge dick. Spencer started to laugh when he noticed her staring at it.

"Like what you see?" He asked.

Teddy laughed and grabbed a hold of it and started to rub it. She then took a bold move and started to suck on it, giving him a blowjob.

"Ah, Teddy, it feels so good." Spencer moaned.

After a couple of minutes went by of Teddy giving him a blowjob, Spencer quickly threw his girlfriend under him and shoved his dick inside her. Teddy let out a whimper and locked her legs together when he did that.

"What, does it hurt?" Spencer quickly asked stopping. Teddy nodded. It was obviously both Teddy's and Spencer's first time at this, which she was relieved about. She always wondered if Spencer was a virgin or not and Spencer already knew Teddy was. "I'm not going to hurt you." Spencer murmured placing a soft kiss on Teddy's lips. Teddy nodded and Spencer proceeded slowly. Once they both got used to the sexual activity, Spencer sped up. With each stroke Spencer let out a grunt and Teddy started to moan.

Fifteen minutes later, they were finished. Teddy laid beside her boyfriend and snuggled beside him.

"I love you, Teddy."

"I love you too."

Teddy quickly fell asleep with her head and hands on her boyfriend's bare chest.

**Okay so yesterday morning I was going to post chapter 2 but I discovered the story got removed and no it's not in my recovery, so I had to rewrite it. I tried to include everything I had that I remembered from it. I'm just really upset because someone freaking reported my story which got it deleted and my account locked for posting new stories for one day. Anyways, thanks for reading or re-reading and I apologize that fanfiction deleted the first one. I also apologize if this one isn't as great as the original. And I think that person who reported me was because of the small amount of lemon in this chapter because that was what the little email I got said. If you can't handle it then you are too young to be on the internet like seriously. This is the only chapter that will have a little lemon in it. Anyways, remember to review, follow, and favorite and sorry about that!**


	2. Chapter 2

_A Few Weeks Later…_

* * *

><p>"Teddy, Spencer's here." Amy said walking into her daughter's room.<p>

Teddy sniffled and wiped her eyes with her hand as she got out of bed. "Thanks mom."

"Oh, honey, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing." Teddy said trying to stop crying. Just earlier that day she discovered she was pregnant. She couldn't stop crying from the moment she saw the positive symbol till now. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><em>After Teddy's performance at the community center for a children's play, she went to a drug store thirty minutes away from where she lives and bought a couple of pregnancy test. Teddy thought it was crazy for her to buy any but she needed to know that she was freaking out over nothing. <em>

_When she got home, Teddy hid the brown paper bag in her purse and rushed down to her room. She quickly drank a couple bottles of water and then went into her bathroom, peeing on the sticks. She peed on the three pregnancy sticks she had and placed them on her bathroom counter waiting for the results. Teddy leaned on the counter, staring at herself in the mirror giving herself a mini pep talk before she got the answers._

After a minute went by, Teddy slowly looked down at the test prepping herself to see a negative symbol, but what she saw was positive. _Teddy's eyes widened and picked up one of the tests staring at them. Teddy's eyes started to water up and she ran over to her bed where she laid there crying continuously until her mother came in._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Amy asked.<p>

Teddy nodded as she walked past her mother and up the stairs to the living room where she saw her boyfriend sitting in the living room. Teddy forced a smile on her face and walked over to him as if nothing was wrong and gave him a hug.

"Have you been crying over me leaving?" Spencer asked. He noticed Teddy's eyes were red and puffy.

"A little." Teddy admitted. Honestly, she had forgotten he was leaving tonight. She was mainly crying over the fact that she is pregnant.

"Don't worry, we'll be together again in no time." Spencer said. "I need to go now."

"What, you just got here."

"I know and I came to say bye to you before my flight. I'll call you when I get there."

Teddy nodded and gave her boyfriend another hug and a kiss. She started to cry again when Spencer exited her house. She ran back down to her room and cried continuously for the rest of the night.

The next day Teddy wasn't feeling so hot so she stayed home from school. She had Ivy come over after school to bring her her missed assignments.

"You sure you sick, girl? You don't look or seem sick to me. I bet you're just too upset about Spencer leaving."

"I think it was something I ate last night."

"Yeah, sure, something you ate." Ivy said sarcastically.

"My mom cooked last night and you know how bad my mom's cooking is."

"Yeah, sure, blame it on the cooking." Ivy laughed. "I still don't believe you. I think something else is up."

"Fine, don't believe me. Thanks for bringing me my assignments."

"Yeah, whatever, see you at school tomorrow. Am I even going to see you at school tomorrow?"

Teddy nodded. "Bye Ivy."

"Yeah, bye T."

By the time Teddy finished all her work, it was dinner time. She closed her calculus textbook and walked up the stairs. When she entered the kitchen, she smelt shrimp that PJ had cook coming out of the oven. Her older brother had made everyone a plate and everyone gathered around the table. Her father, Bob, was telling everyone about his day at Bob's Bugs Be Gone. Teddy wasn't eating because the smell of the fish was turned her stomach and she ran over to the sink to throw up.

"Oh, Teddy, I thought you said you were feeling better." Amy said.

"I am." Teddy threw up again in the sink.

"Teddy, you obviously not well. If you are still sick tomorrow, you are staying home again."

"Mom, I have a huge test in Bio-Tech."

"Which you can retake when you are feeling much better. Why don't you go lay down and I'll make you some soup."

Instead of arguing with her mother and have the truth come out, she obeyed her mother's wishes and went down to her room. As she laid on her bed, her phone started to vibrate beside her showing it was an incoming call from her boyfriend.

"Hey, sorry I didn't call you yesterday. I got in pretty late and then today was orientation."

"It's fine, Spence."

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know… I stayed home today because I wasn't feeling good."

"Aw, is my baby suffering from broken heart syndrome?" Spencer joked. "I'm sorry weren't feeling well today. Are you feeling better now?"

"Oh, yeah, if throwing up sound well." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I hope you didn't give me your virus yesterday when I saw you."

"Trust me when I say this, Spencer, what I have is not contagious."

"Oh, and why is that?" Spencer asked.

"I can't tell you… yet."

"I hope you're not dying."

Teddy laughed. "No, I'm not dying silly."

"Good."

Teddy and Spencer talked for a couple of hours before he had to go since he had class in the morning. Teddy started to cry a little when he said he had to go.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you"

"I love you too, goodnight."

Teddy hung up and placed her phone on the charger on her night stand went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ha, T, I just heard something real funny in the girl's bathroom." Ivy said.

"Oh, and what was that funny thing you heard?" Teddy asked.

"Some girls where talking about how you're pregnant, isn't that funny? I was thinking, my Teddy? That's impossible because she's a virgin like the rest of us besides Slutty Carlie and half of the football team."

Teddy started to laugh as if it was funny and she wasn't pregnant. "That's hilarious. Like how am I supposed to be pregnant if my boyfriend is in Boston? What, did I cheat on him?" Teddy continued to laugh.

"Ha, I know. If I was you, I'd clear up those rumors about you."

Teddy rolled her eyes. "Why should I? I'm just going to ignore them. I wonder who even started that rumor."

Teddy really did wonder who started those rumors because she told nobody, including Spencer. She hasn't even been to a doctor so nobody could have seen her there.

"Hey, are we still on for shopping later?" Ivy asked.

"You know, I can't. I promised mom I'd watch Charlie and Toby after school."

"Bring them."

"Can we take a rain check on the shopping?"

"Fine, whatever. I'll text you later."

Teddy slammed her locker shut and walked to her fourth period class. After school, Teddy arrived back at her home and noticed there was a note on her front door saying that her parents were going on a short trip over the weekend with the younger three. Teddy sighed and walked down to her room. Honestly, Teddy wouldn't care if Spencer was in town because she could have him stay with her, but she's all alone now.

Teddy took her cell phone out of her purse and called Spencer as she walked back up to the kitchen. She became in a much better mood when she heard her boyfriend's voice.

"Hey, are you busy?"

"Uh, no, I actually just got out of class. What's up?"

"I just got home finding my parents are taking a short weekend trip with my younger siblings."

"So you're all alone?"

"Mhm…" Teddy poured herself a cup of juice and took her prenatal vitamins she bought on the way home from school.

"You know I'd be with you if I wasn't in Boston."

"I know. I just kinda feel alone right now."

"Why don't you have Ivy come stay with you?" Spencer asked.

"I can't. I've been lying to her lately and I lied to her again because we were supposed to go shopping."

"Oh, what did my bad ass girl do that she has to hide?"

"Well, if I'm keeping it from her then I'm definitely keeping it from you."

"Hey, I have an idea, why don't you come to Boston for the weekend? I would love to see you."

"I can't. I can't hide another lie from my parents or I'll just explode."

"What's with all these lies? Can you tell me?"

"I can't… Not over the phone."

"How bad is it?"

"Trust me Spencer; I'm doing you a favor by keeping it from you."

Teddy could hear Spencer let out a huge sigh. "Alright, well I need to go. I have another class in ten minutes and it's on the other side of the campus."

"Oh, okay. I love you."

"Bye."

Little did Spencer know that would be the last time he would hear Teddy say _I love you_ to him, at least in a while. That night, Teddy decided she needed to get away from everyone. Her secret already got out at school, by god knows who, and she couldn't face school once everyone believes it. She also couldn't face her parents with the news that their seventeen year old daughter is pregnant. Teddy decided that tomorrow she is going to buy a one way bus ticket to Nevada and then get on another bus to California. She decided she would find a job and a cheap little apartment to raise her child in. Luckily, Teddy has money saved from working at Super Adventure Land and community plays that she could probably afford a little cheap apartment.

So that is exactly what Teddy did. The following morning Teddy packed a huge suitcase of clothing she won't be able to fit in very soon, and other essentials like her laptop. She had left a note on the family's kitchen table reading:

_Dear mom and dad,_

_By the time you read this I will already be gone. I just couldn't be here any longer because you would kill me if you knew what I was keeping from you. Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I am taking responsibility for my mistake. I am very, very sorry for what I did. I hope you will forgive me for running away and keeping this secret from you when the time comes and I decide to come back. I had taken money I had saved from working out of my bank account to survive on while I'm out finding a job and a place to live. I won't be in Colorado by the time you read this so don't bother going out looking for me. I haven't told anyone about my situation so don't bother asking Ivy or Spencer if they knew anything. I have left my cell phone on my bed but I had written down numbers when I build up enough courage to call you or someone. I love you all very much, and I am very sorry._

_-Teddy_

Teddy looked around the house one last time and then left. She had a cab come pick her up and take her to the bus station. She bought a one way ticket to Nevada and boarded the bus, not knowing what her future had for her.

* * *

><p>"Bob, come here!" Amy shouted after discovering Teddy's note.<p>

"What is it now, honey?" Bob whined as he walked through the kitchen doors.

"It's Teddy… She ran away."

"What, what do you mean she ran away?" Amy handed her husband his daughter's note she had left and he read it."Amy, she ran away."

"That's what I just said, Bob. Keep up!"

"Hey, mom, Teddy isn't in her room but her phone is." Gabe said walking back up the stairs from the basement. He handed his mother Teddy's phone.

Amy noticed she had missed calls from her boyfriend and unread text messages from him and Ivy also. Even though Teddy specifically said that Spencer and Ivy didn't know anything, she ignored it and called Spencer. She thought he had to know because he is her boyfriend. She also noticed he was the last person she had talked to.

"About time you call me back. I realize it's your choice to tell me and if you're not ready then I won't push you to tell me until you are. So I'm sorry if I pissed you off by keep asking you to tell me."

"Hey, Spencer, it's Amy, Teddy's mom."

"Mrs. Duncan?" Spencer questioned. "Uh, hi, how are you?"

"Hey, do you happen to know where Teddy is?" She asked.

"Uh, you do realize I'm in Boston, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but she has ran away and I was hoping she had said something to you."

"What, she ran away, when?"

"I'm assuming either Friday night or yesterday." Amy replied. "She had left her phone and I noticed you were the last person she talked to. Did she say anything to you?"

"Uh, all she said was you guys went out on a short trip for the weekend and she was all alone."

"What were you talking about at the beginning?"

"Oh, well when we talked on Friday, she mentioned she has been lying and keeping secrets about many things but she wouldn't tell me. She really ran away?"

"Afraid so. She left us a note saying not to worry, that she is taking responsibility for her mistake. Are you sure you don't know anything? You guys didn't get in a fight or anything?"

"No."

"I'm assuming then Ivy won't know anything then."

"She actually specifically told me she was lying to Ivy a lot so I doubt she would know anything."

"Alright, well thanks for your help. Please call us if you hear from her."

"Of course. I hope you find her."

Amy hung up and place Teddy's phone on the table. "Nothing… What should we do? Should we get the cops involved?"

"Amy, they'll just say she is an adult and can't do anything. She'll be eighteen in three months."

"She is still my daughter, Bob. I need to know where she is!"

"Honey, I'm sure she'll be fine wherever she is. She probably needed to get away for a little bit. I'm sure she'll call us to assure us she is fine and we can get answers then. Just give her time."

"Fine, I'll give her a few days and then I'll get the police involved. Bob, she is missing!"

"No, she just ran away. I'm sure she'll be fine because she's our daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

It took about a day and a half for Teddy to arrive in Los Angeles. She had enough money to stay in a cheap motel for about a week so within that week she would have to find a job and a very cheap apartment.

Teddy checked herself into Jerry's motel. She went into her room and sighed when she sat down on the couch. She was scared and all alone and was regretting ever leaving her family. _Maybe they wouldn't have been that upset with me_, she thought. _Or maybe they would be furious and kicked me out._ Teddy took out the list of numbers she wrote down and decided to call her boyfriend, Spencer. Teddy used the hotel phone and dialed his number. She heard a faint hello on the other end.

"Spencer?"

"Teddy?" Spencer questioned. "Where the hell are you? Your parents are worried sick, I'm worried sick."

Teddy started to silently cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Teddy, Hun, please tell me what happened." Teddy didn't reply to her boyfriend's request. "Where are you?"

"A motel…"

"I meant, what state are you in or city or country. Where are you?"

"I can't tell you. You'll just tell my parents." Teddy cried. "They can't find out."

"They can't find out what?" Teddy didn't reply again. "Teddy, I need to see you. Can we webcam?"

"Yeah…" Teddy hung up and wiped her eyes with her hand as she turned on her laptop. She logged onto the motel's wifi and logged onto her Skype. She scrolled through her contacts and found her boyfriend's name and called him. Teddy started to cry again when she saw his face. She grabbed the pillow that was behind her and was hugging onto it, hiding her face into it so he wouldn't see her emotional state.

"There's my pretty girl or at least the top of her head." Spencer joked. "Baby, what's wrong?"

_Baby, Baby, Baby_ kept going through Teddy's head. Teddy lifted her head up out of the pillow and saw her boyfriend's face which made her want to cry more. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I love you so much, Spencer, don't ever forget that."

"Teddy, wa-." Spencer got cut off when Teddy slammed her laptop shut ending their call.

Teddy laid in her uncomfortable bed and continued to cry. She felt as if she was going to throw up, so she ran into the crappy bathroom and threw up in the toilet. How crappy the bathroom was just wanted her to throw up even more. But she held herself together and sat back down on her bed. She decided turn on the TV to get her mind off things.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she wasn't acting weird?" Amy asked. "Was she getting bullied?"<p>

"Bullied? Mrs. Duncan, if someone was bullying my best friend, they would have to deal with me." Ivy said. "But there was this crazy rumor going around school, still is, about her."

"A rumor? What was it?" Amy asked.

Ivy started to laugh. "Something stupid. Some girls made up a rumor that Teddy is pregnant and there is a new one going around saying she went to get it "taken care of" or she went to one of those homes where they take teenage girls who end up pregnant." Ivy laughed again. "I find those rumors hilarious. I mean she's still a virgin like the rest of us beside Slutty Carlie and half the football team. We were actually just talking about it last Friday before school ended and we laughed about it."

Amy laughed. "Well my daughter is definitely not pregnant."

"No kidding, Mrs. Duncan, her boyfriend is in Boston. What did she do, go cheat on him?" Ivy laughed again. "Hey, I need to get back to doing my homework."

"Well thanks for your help." Amy said.

"No problem. I hope you hear from her and I'll let you know if I do."

"Thanks Ivy."

Amy sighed when she left the Wentz's. She cried when she got back into her car and sat in the driver's seat. All she wants is to know where her baby girl is and why she left. She doesn't care what she did, she just needs her daughter back home.

* * *

><p>The next day, Teddy went to the mall to find some job openings at some clothing stores. She had filled out applications to ten stores and then went to an electronic store to get a new phone. She decided not to get a monthly plan but a cheap little prepaid phone. After she did that, she went to a grocery store and picked up a few items to bring back to the motel.<p>

For the next couple of days, Teddy nonstop checked her email for a reply about a job opening. Over those days as she waited to hear back from the places she applied to, Teddy went apartment hunting. The majority of the apartments were way out of her price range. She then looked at a cheap studio apartment which was going for six-eighty a month. Teddy decided that would be the best she could do at the moment and signed a lease for one month.

The next day after signing it, Teddy was hired to work at a maternity store which she can get employee discount on items which was perfect for her since she is pregnant and can't afford anything. She would be starting immediately the following day.

That night, Teddy had bought a blow up mattress and a couple of pillows and blankets so she could sleep in her little studio apartment. Teddy blew the mattress up and made her bed as comfortable as possible. She sighed as she got in it.

"We're going to be just fine." She murmured rubbing her stomach.

* * *

><p>Spencer sighed as he looked through photos of him and Teddy that were on his phone. <em>Where is she,<em> he thought. _Why would she run away?_ Spencer was very confused why she would leave because she seemed very happy, that nothing was bothering her. Spencer quickly sat up into his bed

"I need to find her."


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Teddy woke up sore from sleeping on a blow up mattress. She slowly sat up and sighed as she looked around her empty, small apartment. It was a bit chilly inside since it's only January and is usually a bit cold in the morning in LA. Teddy can't afford to use heat or AC because it adds up to her electricity bill, which is can barely afford. Yes, Teddy now has a job, but she is only making eighteen hundred a month. After she pays rent and other bills, she would only have at the very most eight hundred left for food and other necessities. Teddy sighed again and got out of bed to take a quick shower since today was her first day at work.

At around ten, Teddy got onto the bus and was driven to the mall where she is working at, _Motherhood Maternity_. She entered the store and saw a couple of young women talking.

"You must be Teddy." A woman said. "I'm Kendra one of your co-workers and she is Stacey. We were told we were getting someone new today."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Are you new to LA?" Stacey asked.

Teddy nodded. "This is going on my second week here."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Denver."

"Why'd you leave?" Kendra asked.

Teddy decided not to tell her new co-workers the truth about how she pregnant and ran away without telling anyone where she had gone. "I just needed to get out of Denver. Hey, do any of you happen to know any good OBGYN clinics?"

"Are you pregnant?" Stacey asked. Teddy reluctantly nodded. "Oh, congratulations! How far along are you?"

"Maybe six weeks. I haven't been to a doctor yet… Do you happen to know any free clinics?"

Both the women looked at each other. "Afraid not."

"Oh… thanks anyways."

"So did you and your boyfriend move out together?" Kendra asked. "Sorry, I'm just assuming you're not married since I don't see a ring on your finger."

"Well your assumption is correct and at the moment I'm not sure if we're still together or not…"

"Oh, was he a jerk?" Stacey asked.

"No, he's wonderful. It's just I haven't told him anything because he's in Boston attending school. I can't tell him yet."

"You'll have to eventually though."

"I am aware of that."

"So back to the job, let me just show you the basics and how to work the cash register." Kendra said changing the subject. Teddy nodded. It took about fifteen minutes for Kendra to show Teddy how to do everything and Teddy, being the person she is, she caught onto everything pretty quick. "And that's all to it."

"Is it normally busy?" Teddy asked.

"Not that much but we get a descent amount of people in each day." Stacey said.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, you'll do fine." Kendra said.

* * *

><p>"Bob, it's been a week and we still have heard nothing from Teddy. That's it, I'm getting the cops involved to find my daughter. This is unacceptable. For all we know she could be dead."<p>

"Honey, don't be silly. She is not dead." Bob said.

Amy and Bob saw their son PJ walk into the kitchen where they both sat at the kitchen table.

"Shouldn't you be in school, PJ?" Amy asked.

"About that… I've been keeping something from you both."

"PJ now is not the time" Amy said. "Your sister has ran away and-."

"I dropped out of school." PJ said quickly interrupting his mother.

"You what!" Both Bob and Amy exclaimed. "You dropped out of school?!"

"Don't worry, I have a plan. College wasn't my thing but I want to go to cooking school, I want to become a chef."

"Well that does make me a little bit better. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's something I'm good at and I like to do. I already found a school and signed up for it. All I need is tuition money, dad."

"How much is tuition? Dad asked.

"Uh, I don't remember…"

"Well why don't you go look and tell me."

"I'll get right on it!" PJ's phone vibrated and he looked down at it. "Right after I watch the new episode of Wacky Raccoon."

Amy sighed when PJ left the room. "It's been a week, Bob, I'm getting the police involved."

"Alright, honey, do whatever you want."

* * *

><p>After Teddy's shift ended, she went to the grocery store to pick up a cheap little dinner. After she did that, she went home and heated it up in her oven. Since she still has nothing other than a blow up mattress, Teddy ate her dinner on it. Luckily for Teddy, the apartment building has free wifi so she doesn't have to pay for it. Teddy logged onto her Buddy Page and noticed a lot of messages left on her wall, including one from her boyfriend or ex-boyfriend or whatever Spencer is. Teddy had no clue if she and Spencer are still together and neither did Spencer.<p>

Teddy started to cry as she read what her boyfriend had sent her.

_Teddy, please come back home. Your parents are worried about you and I'm worried about you. For whatever reason you left, we all can help you deal with it; I'll help you deal with it. Please tell me where you are. I promise I won't tell your parents. If you tell me then I'll fly to see you over the weekend and I'll help you figure your situation out. Teddy, I love you so much and want to be with you. Please, darling._

_-Spencer_

Teddy reluctantly sent Spencer a private message, telling him she is in LA. She was unsure what would happen while he visit, like if she will tell him about her pregnancy, but she knew one thing and that was she wanted to see her boyfriend, to hug him, kiss him, to be held in his arms. Luckily, Teddy still hadn't developed a baby bump or a very tiny one that makes it look as if she ate a lot, so if she does deiced not to tell him, he won't suspect it and she'll go on with her life raising their baby.


	6. Chapter 6

The following Saturday, Spencer did what he said he would do and flew out to LA to spend the weekend with Teddy and try to convince her to come back home to Denver. Teddy decided not to tell Spencer the address of her apartment, just because of how crappy it is and just in case he tells her parents this is where she is staying. Instead, Teddy agreed to meet Spencer in his hotel room at the Marriott.

When Teddy arrived at the hotel, she was nervous to see him, more nervous than she ever has been towards her boyfriend. Teddy took the elevator to the fifth floor where his room was located. She walked down the hall to fine room _426_ and knocked on the door. The door opened revealing her tall, handsome man.

Teddy ran into her boyfriend's arms and immediately started to cry. Spencer was rubbing her back and telling her _everything is going to be okay._ He gave Teddy a kiss on her forehead and guided her into his room over to the bed where they sat.

"Teddy, Hun, what are you doing here in LA?"

Teddy sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I needed to get away."

"Where are you staying?"

"A small, crappy studio apartment that I have nothing other than a blow-up mattress in it and a couple of pillows and blankets."

"What? You've been sleeping on a blow-up mattress?"

"Not just sleeping, but also eating…" Teddy started to cry again and Spencer held her tighter in his arms and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Baby, please come back home."

"I can't." Teddy cried. "Not now."

"What are you hiding from us all? Did you kill someone?" Spencer joked.

"Not funny."

"I was just joking but please tell me what's wrong? Why can't you go back? I won't judge you for whatever you did."

"It wasn't just what I did…"

Spencer had a puzzle look on his face. _What did she mean by that_, he thought. Spencer grabbed Teddy's hand and placed it in his, rubbing it softly. "Please tell me."

Teddy knew she couldn't because Spencer would drop out of school to be with her. She didn't want that to happen because at least one of them should be able to finish school and have a good career unlike Teddy who isn't even a high school graduate.

Teddy shook her head and got up from where she sat. "I can't…"

"Wait, Teddy." Spencer called after her. "Are we still together? At least tell me that, are we still together?"

Teddy stopped and turned around with tears running down her face and shook her head. She quickly ran out leaving Spencer in his hotel room ready to cry himself. Spencer wanted to chase after Teddy, but he knew it probably wouldn't be a good idea and was left sitting on his bed.

* * *

><p>"What is your daughter's full name miss?" One of the Denver police officers asked.<p>

"Theodora Rebecca Duncan."

"How old is she and when is her birthday?"

"Her birthday is March 18th, 1994 and she will be eighteen this year."

"How tall is she?"

"Oh, I'd say around 5'5 or 5'7."

"Did you bring in a picture, miss?"

"Yes." Amy handed the officer the picture of Teddy that was taken for her senior portraits.

"When was the last time you saw her or anyone has seen her?"

"My husband and I saw her last two weeks ago on Friday the 11th in the morning before she went to school. She was last seen by her friends at school that day. I'm assuming she either ran away the following day or Sunday in the morning before my husband, kids, and I arrived back."

"Thank you for the information you have given us. We will be in touch if I find anything out about her."

"Thank you, officer."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, Teddy took the day off from work so she could finally go meet with a doctor. She had found a somewhat good free OBGYN clinic not far from her apartment. Teddy decided to spend the extra money and take a cab instead of taking the bus.<p>

When she arrived at the free clinic, Teddy was given forms to fill out. She waited for almost an hour until she could be seen by the doctor. The nurse weighed and took Teddy's blood pressure. A few minutes later, a male man entered the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tyler." The young man said shaking Teddy's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Teddy."

"So it says here you are seventeen?" He questioned.

"I'll be eighteen in about a month from now."

"Just to be sure, you won't feel uncomfortable with me checking everything out?" He asked Teddy since she was still underage. Teddy shook her head. "Great, now before I perform an ultrasound I'm going to ask you some questions." Teddy nodded. "First, when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Uh, the beginning of November."

"And last time you had sex?"

'Middle of November."

"Is this your first appointment since finding out?"

"Yes."

After he finished asking Teddy a few questions, he performed an ultrasound on her. He handed Teddy a hospital gown to change into. Once she had put it on, the doctor wanted to first check her cervix. After he did that and found it all to be normal, he poured blue gel on her abdominal. The room was then filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"So I'd say you are around ten weeks with one baby."

Teddy was relieved when she heard one baby. She would be forced to go back home if she was having multiples.

"Your due dare is approximately August 10th of this year."

The doctor had Teddy change back into her regular clothing and he talked to her about keeping both her and the baby healthy. Teddy told him how she is on a very cheap budget and he gave her a list of food and vitamins that will keep the two of them healthy for the remaining months of her pregnancy.

"I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Teddy was spending her birthday alone. Since she wasn't working, she decided to go down to the beach since it's a free way to have fun. She has either been cooped up in her apartment or at work each day so she was excited to finally get out of the house to do something.

Teddy sighed when she sat down on the sand seeing everyone else having fun with family and friends. Teddy was all alone. She had no family, no friends, no boyfriend, she knew nobody in LA besides her co-workers who she is pretty sure judge her because she is eighteen and pregnant. The only person she has is her unborn child who she wish she never conceived.

Teddy came back to reality when she was hit by a ball since a group of boys, who were probably around her age, was playing beach volleyball.

"Hey, watch out!" Teddy exclaimed throwing the ball at him.

"Hey, sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Instead of getting punched on my birthday, I get hit by a ball." Teddy murmured to herself as she got up from where she sat.

"It's your birthday? Happy birthday, how old are you?" Teddy stared at the man. "Oh, sorry I'm Ryder by the way."

"I turned eighteen and I'm Teddy."

"Dude, hurry up!" His friends shouted.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Teddy. Maybe I'll see you around." Ryder said as he jogged back over to his friends.

* * *

><p>Amy sat in her daughter's room, crying just thinking of how today is her birthday, her eighteenth birthday, and she can't even spend it with her family. It made her cry even more when the police said they had no information on where she is. Amy got up and walked up to the living room where sat the rest of her family.<p>

"Mommy." Charlie said. "Why are you sad?"

"Yeah mom, don't be sad. I'm sure Teddy is having a fun time." PJ said.

"That's not the point, PJ. It's her eighteenth birthday and she's probably spending it all alone."

"Maybe that's what she wants, to be alone." Gabe said. "Hey, since Teddy isn't coming back, can I have her room? I've been taking measurements and a hot tub will fit perfectly!"

"No, nobody is taking or touching her room. It's staying how she left it until she comes back."

"Teddy's allowed to run away but I'm not allowed to have my own room? That's messed up mom!"

* * *

><p>Teddy spent half of her day at the beach. When she left, she went to a bakery and picked up a red velvet cupcake with cream-cheese frosting. After she did that, she took the bus back home. She heated up her left over dinner from the night before and ate it. After she ate, she lit a candle on her cupcake. She closed her eyes and made a wish as she blew the candle out.<p>

"Happy birthday to me." She murmured.

Teddy took a picture of herself with a cupcake and posted it on her Buddy Page. She wanted everyone to know she was fine without actually contacting them. Immediately after it go posted, there were comments and likes on it. One was even from her brother, PJ.

_Sis, I miss you. It's not the same without you. Happy Birthday, I love you!_

Teddy decided to reply to her brother's comment.

_I love you too, PJ, I love everyone._

Teddy started to cry and logged off her computer to go to sleep since tomorrow she had to work.

The next morning, Teddy woke up bright and early for work. She caught the 8:15 bus and it took about an hour and a half for her to get to her final destination.

"Hey Teddy." Jennifer, one of her co-workers, said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I guess…"

"Is something bothering you?"

Teddy lied when there was a lot bothering her. "I'm fine, just tired. Hey, do you know how much employee discount is?"

"It's thirty." Jennifer said.

"Only thirty?"

"Mhm… Are you needing to buy?"

"Yeah, kinda, my clothes are starting to get tight. I can barely afford anything…"

"Maybe you should have a baby shower." Jennifer suggested.

"And invite who? I know nobody in LA besides everyone who works here."

"Don't you have family? Ask them?"

"Yeah, family…" Teddy murmured. "Family who don't know I'm pregnant or here."

"Maybe you should tell them."

"And maybe I shouldn't."

**So, I apologize for this being short. It was supposed to be longer but yeah… I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I just got an idea but I'm unsure if that idea should include someone dying or being in critical condition, not going to tell you who though. Either way my idea will work. It won't be till a few months after the baby is born though… So yeah, remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	8. Chapter 8

Teddy is now eighteen weeks pregnant and today is her second visit with the OBGYN. Teddy had to spend somewhat a lot of money on maternity clothes since her regular clothes don't fit her anymore. Luckily she has an employee discount so it minus on the cost.

Teddy sighed when she got weighed. She had already gained four pounds even though she hasn't been eating that much or that much unhealthy food. She usually eats pasta, rice, chicken, salad, soup, and other cheap foods.

"Hello, Teddy, how are you?" Dr, Tyler asked.

Teddy shrugged. "Fine I guess… I've been down lately."

"Oh, why so?"

"I'm just too stressed on my money situation. I had to start a second job which isn't making anything much easier on me…"

"I hope you are still managing eating healthy for the baby's sake."

"I try."

"Great, do you have any questions or concerns with the pregnancy?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Wonderful, so why don't we check on the baby." Teddy nodded and laid down lifting her shirt up. "You are eighteen weeks, correct?"

"Yes."

"Hopefully we'll find out the gender then if you wish to know."

"I want to know." Teddy started to smile when the room filled with the sound of the baby's heart beat. It made her forget about her financial situation. She looked over to the computer screen and saw an image of the baby's face.

"So right here is the baby's head." Dr. Tyler began. "And right here is its hand and feet." He got a better image of the baby's sex. "And it looks like you are having a daughter, congratulations."

Teddy smiled. "I had a strong feeling it was a girl."

"So everything is looking good just continue to take prenatal vitamins and eating healthy. Also try not to get so stressed. It's not healthy for the baby and it is possible it could cause the baby to develop a disorder and we wouldn't want that."

"No, we wouldn't. I'll try my best to be less stress and relax more."

"Great, do you still have no questions?"

"Actually one just came to mind. How much is the cost of a hospital for when I give birth?"

"Well cost can vary between thirteen thousand and sixteen thousand without insurance if you have a no complicated vaginal birth."

"What, that would take me like a year to pay off. I only make sixteen hundred a month."

"Well another option we can do is a birth at a birthing center. It would cost at most two thousand. I'm assuming that would be more affordable for you."

Teddy nodded as she sat up pulling her shirt back down. "It would be."

"Great, I'll give you a list at your next visit to look over and we can make arrangements."

"Thank you."

After her visit with the OBGYN, Teddy went over to the coffee shop where she works at also now. She had to get another job because she needed more money on all the expenses she'll have. Teddy pulled her hair back into a ponytail and put her apron and hat on when she got there. What Teddy hated the most about her new job was she had to stand on her feet for a long period of time without a break. At least at the maternity store she is able to sit when nobody is inside. Normally by the time she gets home, her feet are sore and swollen. _Why did I have to run away_, Teddy thought. _Dumbest decision I have ever made._

"Hello? I said I want a decaf nonfat latte." The woman said with attitude.

"Yes, right away. What is your name?" Teddy asked grabbing a cup.

"Janie."

"Would you like anything else?"

"No."

"That will be $8.75."

After work, Teddy brought home leftover muffins and scones that were just going to be thrown out. She ate that for dinner that night even though it isn't a healthy or complete meal. As she ate she grabbed her cell phone off the charger and scrolled through her contact list. She found the number for home and debated about calling it. Teddy missed the sound of her family's voice but was scared to call them because she knew she would be yelled at and in huge trouble for just leaving.

After an hour of debating, Teddy built up enough courage to call it. She heard it ring and on the last ring she heard a woman's voice. Teddy started to cry and quickly hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Amy looked at the phone to see if she got disconnected. "Hello, hello?" Amy hung up and placed the phone on the table.<p>

"Who was that?" Gabe asked.

"Nobody was there." Amy looked at the caller ID. "But it's strange. This is a LA area code."

"Maybe it's Teddy." Gabe laughed. Amy eyes widened and quickly redialed the number. "Mom, what are you doing, I was kidding."

"No, Gabe, it makes perfect sense. Teddy was calling home to apologize for leaving and got scared when she heard my voice and hung up."

"Mom, how the heck could Teddy be in LA? LA is such a expensive place to live in and she isn't even a high school graduate. What kind of job could she get to survive off of?"

"I don't know, Gabe." Amy placed the phone on the table when there was no answer. "I don't know Gabe, but I feel like we got a lead on where she is."

**Sorry guys I haven't been updating. I got sick on Monday and wasn't in the mood to be writing. I had this half done on Sunday but didn't get to finish it till today. So I hope you liked it and remember to review, follow, and favorite if you haven't done so already. Also, I said this before, but I'm taking a little break on All Grown Up: Changes and Challenges just for the moment because I lost interest in it. Don't worry, I'll probably finish it like I have with other stories I lost interest in. So yeah, I will probably post a new chapter on Friday if not tomorrow. I hope you are liking this story so far and thanks for reading! Also I need to know something, I have this idea... It involves someone dying or getting into an accident which causes that person to be in critical condition. Which shall it be? Either way my idea will work. Okay, I'll shut up now. Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

A few months have gone by and Teddy is now six months pregnant. As those six months went by, Amy gave up hope that her daughter was coming back or would hear from her again. But one day, as Amy was bringing in the mail, she noticed an envelope that looked as if it had her daughter's writing on it. Amy sat down on the couch and ripped open the envelope.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I'm sure you are both happy and surprised to hear from me and to know how I am. All I can say is I'm surviving. I managed to get two jobs but I'm still not making a lot. I miss you all very much and I love you guys. I'm so sorry for leaving but I hope you'll understand when I do come back. I promise you'll hear from me again soon._

_-Teddy_

Amy cried when she finished reading the letter. She is just happy she is doing fine so she can stop worrying about her. But she was sad because Teddy didn't leave a return address on the envelope. Apparently she doesn't want to be found.

* * *

><p>Teddy finally was able to get a real bed and a table and some other furniture, including some baby furniture. Teddy had found a church that offers free furniture and items to struggling families like herself. Teddy was better off now since she now has a suitable living space, but she is still barely surviving. She doesn't have much money after she pays for her bills and rent. Instead of using electricity much, she'll light candles or use a flashlight so that electricity bill wouldn't be that high. She also tries not to use heat or AC as much as possible because it cost of it adds up. She figured, though, is she uses no heat or AC, she could use hot water for when she is showering.<p>

Teddy has a budget each month from the moment she gets paid. First thing first, she pays her rent and all her bills since that is the most important at the moment. She then can spend about three hundred on food or more depending on how much money she has left and one hundred on treating herself to something if she wants. That extra one hundred will soon be used on the baby once she arrives. Teddy will also probably have to use some of her food money on her also since baby supplies are very expensive. She is trying to find another organization or church who will help supply diapers and other necessities.

Just yesterday Teddy had finally decided on a name for her daughter. She was scared of naming her but she finally came to a decision on it since it needed to be done. She decided to name her daughter Savanna Trinity. She also decided to give her both her and Spencer's last name so her full name is _Savanna Trinity Duncan-Walsh_.

* * *

><p>Amy saw her husband walk in through the door that connects the kitchen and the garage. She immediately handed Bob Teddy's letter.<p>

"Well where is she?" Bob asked.

"I don't know… It just seems kind of suspicious."

"What do you mean? You think she is in trouble?" Bob asked.

"Just look at this… She said she is barely surviving and there is no return address. And a few months ago I received a call from LA but someone quickly hung up. What if someone abducted her and her abductor wanted it to seem as if she ran away. What if that call was a call for help but he came back and she had to quickly hang up?"

"Honey, I doubt she got abducted."

"You don't know that, though."

"Honey, didn't PJ say she posted a pictured on her birthday and he showed us that picture. She didn't look as if she was in trouble to me."

"Bob, something just isn't right. What if this letter is a help plea and it had clues on where she's at."

"These clues, then, are very hard to find."

"Maybe for you but not for me. Okay, the clues… Oh maybe it's the first letter of each word and we have to put it together or…"

"Or maybe it's just a letter telling us she is okay and not to worry." Bob said. "Honey, I'm sure she is fine."

* * *

><p>Teddy went to Target to look at baby items. She needed to see how much she'll probably have to spend on the baby each month so she can add it to her budget.<p>

"Okay, I could get a pack of 148 diapers for thirty-five or a pack of 160 for twenty-five." Teddy walked down the aisle to the wipes which we much more reasonable than the diapers. "Okay, I definitely need a car seat for her. The cheapest she could get was for seventy-two dollars. She decided just to get it now since she has an extra one hundred to spend.

After spending about an hour at Target writing down prices of everything she'll probably have to get monthly, Teddy went back to her apartment and redid her budget each month. She had to put aside about eight hundred for rent and bills, two or three hundred for food, and at least four hundred for the baby which includes daycare since she does still have to work and she will not be paid fully until she returns. This would leave Teddy with an extra one hundred to maybe spend on herself or on the baby or just to save.

Teddy sighed after she did the calculations. "Okay, Teddy, you got this. You can handle this all on your own."

**So last night I thought of an idea for All Grown Up: Changes and Challenges after rereading one of the stories to that series. I'm not going to tell you what's going to happen but that a character will be returning. Now I'm not going to tell you which character. I'm going to work on that chapter tonight and maybe post it tomorrow. Okay, now with this story, thanks for reading and remember to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Teddy sighed as she scrolled through her Buddy Page. Today would have been her graduation. Just a week ago, also, Teddy received an email from her dream school, Yale, informing her she had been accepted. Teddy cried when she had to decline her acceptance since she isn't a high school graduate. Even if she was, she still would be unable to attend it since she's having baby. Everyone online was posting pictures from graduation which made Teddy even sadder.

_This should be me_, she thought.

Teddy haven't seen or talked to her friends since that day about six months ago before she left. She doesn't even talk to Spencer anymore. She hasn't spoken to him since his last visit and she broke things off with him.

Teddy placed her hand on her stomach when she felt her baby move.

"I'm sorry you probably won't have a good life with me as a mom… I wouldn't blame you if you decide to run away from me as a teenager." Teddy paused. "I'm sorry you probably won't have a relationship with your father or any family besides me… I'm sorry for everything."

* * *

><p>Spencer was back in Denver since he had finished his first year at BIPA. He had gotten a summer job at the new frozen yogurt shop downtown.<p>

"Hey, what can I get you?" Spencer asked as he dried his hands off.

The costumer looked up. "Can we get a… Spencer?"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Duncan."

"He-Hey, wh-what are you doing back?"

"I'm gonna give you a second to check out the uniform." Spencer replied.

"I'm meant what are you doing in Denver. I thought you were in Boston."

"Oh, well its summer so I'm back home and got a summer job."

"Daddy." Charlie said yanking on his shirt. "Yogurt."

"Oh, right, can we get a large chocolate with extra sprinkles."

"Got it… So how's Teddy doing?" Spencer asked as he made the order. "Is she back home?"

"Actually no but we did receive a letter from her a few weeks ago. She says she is fine and have two jobs. Amy thinks that she was kidnapped or something and this was a plea for… Oh come on, is that all the sprinkles you're going to give me I mean to Charlie?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Mr. Duncan, I can tell you for sure she was not kidnapped."

"I know that, you know that, but Amy, she has other stuff going through her head." Spencer handed Bob the frozen yogurt who handed it to Charlie. "Hey, have you heard from her?"

Spencer shook his head and leaned on the counter. "Not for six months."

"Six months? She's been gone for seven."

"Oh, well I kinda saw her…"

"What do you mean you saw her?"

"I mean webcam… She was really upset. Something was really bothering her. She said you guys would kill her if you found out what she did."

"All my wife and I want to know is what she did."

"I think everyone does. She said it's not just what she did but what someone else did also… I don't know and then she broke things off with me."

"So how's college going? You know Teddy, she got accepted to Yale. Yeah, her acceptance letter came in the mail."

"Oh that's really great. I knew she could do it."

"Yeah, well too bad she is just blowing it off now."

Bob and Spencer spoke for a couple more minutes before he and Charlie left. When they left, Spencer sighed and leaned on the counter, cleaning it off with a towel.

After work, Spencer went back home. He went straight up to his room to shower and change. After he showered, he stared at a picture of Teddy that was on high night stand beside his bed. He picked it up and stared at it.

"Teddy, please come home." He murmured. "I miss you."

* * *

><p>"Oh, this is very cute. Are you having a daughter?" Teddy asked as she scanned some baby clothes.<p>

"I am." The woman smiled. "Are you expecting?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. "A daughter also. I think I'll need to snag one of these for my baby."

The woman smiled. "How far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Almost eight months. She's due in the beginning of August."

"Oh, me also."

Teddy placed the clothing in a bag and handed it to the costumer. "Congratulations."

"What is your name?" The woman asked.

"Teddy."

She smiled. "I'm veronica. Congratulations, Teddy."

Teddy smiled. "Thank you, have a great day."

Teddy both loved and hated both her jobs. What she loved about working at the maternity store and the coffee shop was she was able to be social and meet people. But what she hated was how sometimes she'll in counter rude people that will piss her off very easy since she's pregnant and her hormones are wack. The majority of the people are very friendly so she has little trouble.

After work, Teddy headed back to her small studio apartment. She made herself a pot of chicken noodle soup and sat down at her table. She could hear gunshots since she doesn't live in a very safe area. Teddy had gotten used to it but it still scared her a lot. As soon as she hears the first gunshot, she'll get down to her mattress so if a bullet came through her window, it wouldn't hit her.

Teddy had three locks on her door, but still that didn't make her feel safe. Each night, after she comes home from work, Teddy would block the door with a couple of sitting chairs and a small bookshelf. She figured she'd make whoever tries to break in difficult for them to do so. During the day, Teddy wouldn't care if someone broke in as long as she wasn't there. She had nothing worth stealing other than her laptop and her money jar. Everything in her studio apartment were used and worn out but it was better than sitting on the floor or sleeping on a blow up mattress. She had learned anything is better than sleeping on a blow up mattress.

Teddy opened her laptop and went to her Buddy Page again as she ate. She posted on her wall.

_More gunshots outside… But I'm okay because I'm a big girl and big girls don't cry._

Within a second after it was posted, there was a comment on it, a comment from her ex-boyfriend, Spencer.

_Spencer Walsh: Please stay safe. I love you_

**So I'm thinking the next chapter will be the birth of the baby, what do you think? So I don't know if I'll update much this weekend because I have this portfolio I have to do for math and she is making us do too much for it. Four page reflection on this quarter, like wtf? Plus other things, anyways, yeah. Don't be upset if I don't but I'll try to. I'm also sick so it doesn't make things much easier on me especially since I have this thing do Monday… Anyways, I'll shut up now. Remember to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

Teddy was just getting off her shift at the coffee house. She was standing at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive so she could go relax in her tiny apartment. Teddy was now nine months pregnant and as big as she could most possibly get. Her feet are always swollen and would hurt if she stand for a long period of time which she does each day for a couple of hours straight without any breaks. Her doctor had told her to stay off them as much as possible and wear comfortable shoes but it was hard for Teddy to do so since her job doesn't pay if she just sits and do nothing.

Teddy felt her panties suddenly become wet and felt something dripping down her legs. Teddy's immediate thought was she had peed herself. She realized she didn't when she could continue to feel liquid running down her leg. Teddy immediately took out her cell phone and called her doctor. He had told her that her water indeed broke and he would meet her at the birthing center they had both agreed upon and he would make sure there would be a room ready for her when she got there.

Teddy sat down on the bench beside the bus stop and called a cab to be taken home to grab her hospital bag and then be taken to the birthing center. When she arrived at the birthing center, she could start feeling her contractions. She had to sign a few papers out and then was taken to her room and had changed into a hospital gown. She was hooked to an IV and to a couple of machines that would keep track of both her and the baby's heart rate. After that had been done, Dr. Tyler entered Teddy's room.

"Hello, Teddy, are you ready to have this baby?"

Teddy took a long deep breath. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry, you are in good hands. Now let me check your cervix."

After the doctor checked it, he left leaving Teddy alone. Teddy had nobody to help her get through this, to get through all the pain she'll be enduring. Since she isn't at the hospital giving birth, she is unable to have an epidural that would reduce the pain tremendously. Instead, she'll be enduring it all alone with nobody comforting her or encouraging her she could do it.

About eight hours later, Dr. Tyler told Teddy it was time. Teddy was in major pain. She had never experience anything like it before. The only thing that kept Teddy stable was keeping her mind on her baby and how once she is here, she will no longer be alone or in pain.

Teddy was pushing for fifteen minutes. She was screaming because the feel of a baby coming out of a small canal of her body hurt tremendously.

"Okay, Teddy, I can see her head. Give me one more big push." Dr. Tyler said.

Teddy was crying. "I can't do it, I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Just give me one more push."

Teddy took a huge deep breath and leaned her chin into her chest and gave the doctor a big push. She screamed when she felt the doctor pull the baby out. Teddy started to cry more when she heard her daughter cry. The doctor cut the umbilical cord of the baby and handed her to a nurse who cleaned her up and weighed and measured her.

"You did great, Teddy." The doctor said.

A nurse walked over to Teddy and laid a baby who was wrapped in a blanket and wore a pink hat in her arms. Teddy cried again as she held her daughter in her arms. Teddy gave her daughter a kiss on her head and gently brushed her cheek with her finger.

Savanna Trinity Duncan-Walsh was born on Tuesday August 6, 2013 at 2:18 in the morning, weighing at six pound 5 ounces. Savanna also had blonde hair and blue eyes. Teddy thought she was the most beautiful, precious little thing she had ever seen.

"I can't believe you are all mine." Teddy murmured as she adored her daughter. "I love you… I love you so much."

Later that morning Teddy woke up to the baby's cry. She looked over to her left and saw a small baby laying in a baby hospital bed beside her. Teddy got up out of bed and picked up her little bundle and laid her in her arms.

"Morning baby, I bet you're hungry, I know I am." Teddy took her boob out and tried to hook the baby onto it. It hurt when Teddy felt the baby suck onto her nipple. "Maybe I don't have you on correctly."

"Don't worry, miss." A nurse said walking into her room. "It will be sore since it's your first time and you are not used to it. Do you need anything while I'm here?"

"Actually some food would be great."

"Very well, I'll be back with some breakfast."

"Thank you."

Teddy sat her daughter up and burped her once she finished eating and then laid her back down in her arms. Teddy thought Savanna has the perfect traits from both her and Spencer. Savanna has Spencer's eyes and his big lips. She thought Savanna had her nose, ears, and definitely hair color. She also thought she had her face shape. In her opinion she thought Savanna looked just like she did when she was a baby with some Spencer in her of course. But then again, a lot of newborns look alike when born.

The next day, Teddy was able to leave and head home to her apartment. Teddy was scared to bring her home because she was scared she would be unable to care for her. She knew she would be getting little sleep for the next month or two. She was also scared to bring a newborn home to her crappy apartment. Honestly if child protecting services saw the place she was bringing her child to, Savanna would be taken away until Teddy was able to find a more suitable place.

When she arrived in front of her apartment building, Teddy got out of the cab and carried her daughter up to her apartment. She opened the door and turned on the light, revealing her little place. Teddy sighed as she placed the car seat on the floor and closed the door behind her, locking it. Teddy picked her daughter up and sat down on one of her chairs, looking around the room.

"Welcome home."


	12. Chapter 12

"Shh, mommy got you." Teddy rocked her daughter back and forth in her arms trying to sooth her. "Shh, you're okay."

Teddy quickly found her pacifier and placed it in her mouth. Teddy was relieved when she managed to get her to quiet down. Teddy went to her Buddy Page and posted a photo online of her and Savanna.

_This is who I'm spending today with_, she captioned the picture. Teddy wanted to share the news with everyone about the baby but she didn't want to specifically say, _This is my daughter, Savanna, and the reason why I ran away._ The photo just simply made it seem as if she was babysitting her.

* * *

><p>Spencer saw the most recent photo Teddy posted on her page. His immediate thought was, <em>whose baby is that<em>? He thought the baby looked extremely like Teddy but he knew it was impossible for it to be Teddy's child so he didn't give it any more thought.

"Spence, are you ready?" Linda, his mother asked when she entered his room.

Spencer quickly closed his laptop and nodded. "Yeah."

Spencer had to head back to BIPA since class begins next week and he needs to get moved in and settled into his student apartment he had gotten. He had sent majority of his things a few days before so when he arrives today, it's there. His his parents will both fly with him to Boston to help him move in and settled over the next couple of days and make sure he has everything he needs.

When they arrived in Boston, he received his apartment key from the RA and went up to it with his parents. He had gotten a two bedroom apartment near campus so his parents could stay with him when they decide to visit him.

Even though he and Teddy are no longer together, he keeps a picture of her near his bedside only because he still loves and misses her a lot. He missed seeing her, hearing her voice, showing her affection. He missed everything about her. He always thought about telling the Duncan's Teddy was in LA but didn't because he didn't want Teddy to resent him for telling them. Besides, he didn't even know where she was staying so if he did, would they go to LA and just search the whole city for?

Spencer laid on his bed staring at that picture of Teddy. His door opened revealing his mother.

"Spence, we're leaving for dinner now." Spencer sighed and placed the picture back beside his bed. "I know you miss her, Spence."

"More than anything."

"Don't worry, she'll turn up when the time comes."

"Just not soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Okay, bath time. Please don't pee or poop in the sink for me."<p>

Teddy made sure the water was warm enough and then placed her naked child in it. She grabbed a washcloth and placed baby soap on it, gently rubbing it on her skin. After her daughter was nice and clean, she quickly dried her off and dressed her. She then laid her down in her little bassinet and made herself some dinner.

Teddy sighed when she saw she had no food in her house. She hasn't gone shopping since the baby has been born since the baby is too young to go out in public and Teddy has nobody to watch her. All Teddy has in her house is canned soup and beans so she put a pot of soup on the stove.

"I think mommy needs to disobey the doctor and go grocery shopping with you tomorrow. If mommy isn't getting a good nutrition, neither are you which we need to change."

Teddy logged back onto her social media account as she ate and saw many people commented on her most recent picture she had taken. There were many comments on that picture. A lot of people were saying…

_See that rumor was true, told you! She was pregnant and that's her baby!_

_Oh, come on, that's not her baby. It's too cute to be hers._

_Teddy, cute baby, congratulations!_

Teddy saw that Ivy was defending her in the comments, saying….

_Oh, come on guys, she is obviously babysitting to get some extra cash. She wasn't pregnant. _

_I think I would know more than you, Ashley, if she had a baby or not. I'm her best friend._

Even Spencer commented on it.

_Yeah, guys, that's not her baby. If it was, did she cheat on me while we dated because it's definitely not mine? Come on guys, be real. This is Teddy we are talking about._

But little did Spencer know it was his child who he may not even get to meet or know. Teddy has always been posting little hints online on why she had ran away but nobody was that smart to put two and two together. Her family was definitely not the brightest bunch but maybe Gabe, but she would have thought people at school would have figured it out or at least Spencer. I mean, Spencer could have put two and two together. They had sex and then nine months later Teddy is posting a picture with a newborn that looks very similar to her and Spencer. _How could he be so clueless_, Teddy thought. Teddy was hoping he would figure it out and just come to her. He knew where she was other than where she lived but he could say, _Hey I'm in LA, I need to be with you._ Teddy would immediately go to him or in this case, since she can't really leave the house with a newborn, have him come to her apartment.

Teddy was ready to just admit of Savanna being hers but she didn't want everyone online to know she she didn't reply to any of it and logged off. She placed her bowl in the sink and then walked over to the bassinet to check on her daughter who laid there asleep. Teddy smiled, seeing her child sleeping peacefully in her bassinet and gave her a kiss on her head before she went to brush her teeth and go to bed herself.

"Goodnight, I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

"Is this Spencer Walsh?" A woman asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Spencer asked confusedly.

"Hi, this is LA's child protection services. How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine. Did you say child protection?"

"Yes. We have your daughter."

"Wait, what daughter? I don't have a daughter or any kids."

"I'm sorry, sir, but that isn't what it says on her birth certificate."

"May I ask who the mother is then?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but the child's mother, Theodora Duncan, has gotten in a car accident earlier this evening and is currently in the hospital. I have no other information other than she is in critical condition. Don't worry, the child wasn't in the car at the time and is currently fine with us. But we would like you to come pick her up if you can."

Spencer's heart stopped when he heard the woman say Teddy's name but something clicked into his head. Teddy was pregnant and was the reason why she ran away. That picture she posted a few months ago of her with a baby was her daughter. Spencer felt hurt she never told him. _Why didn't she tell me_, he thought. _I would have been there for her._

"Hello, sir?" The woman questioned. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry. I wasn't aware I had a child. Can you tell me how old she is and what her name is?'

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed you knew. Her name is Savanna Trinity and is about four months old. Do you know any family of Miss Duncan who can get the child?"

Spencer started to silently cry. "No, no… It's fine I'll get her. I would love to meet her."

"Oh, great. How soon can you get here?"

"I actually don't live in LA but I suppose I could come tomorrow…" Spencer stopped talking and realized his parents were in LA because his father had a business trip. "Actually, my mother and father are in LA right now, I could have them pick her up."

"Wonderful, what are their names?"

"Paul and Linda Walsh."

After talking for a few more minutes so Spencer could get more information on the whole thing, they hung up. He immediately called his mother.

"Hey, mom, are you busy?"

"Not at all, did you need something?"

"I need you and dad to do something for me. I just received an interesting call that I learned many things from."

"Oh?"

"First, I learned I have a four month old daughter name Savanna."

"What do you mean you learned you have a daughter? Who is the mother and how could you be so irresponsible!" His mother exclaimed. "Four months means she was conceived while you were in high school!"

"Mom, I didn't even know Teddy was pregnant because she didn't tell me. I just figured out that she ran away from home because she discovered herself pregnant."

"What, Teddy? She is the baby's mother?"

"So child protecting services I guess found my number and told me Teddy had gotten in a car accident earlier this evening and is currently in critical condition."

"Oh, my, was the baby with her?"

"Not but the thing is, I need you to pick up the baby from child protecting services for me."

"Me?" His mother questioned.

"Mom, otherwise she'll be put temporarily in a foster home and I'm going to fly out tomorrow and I assume Teddy has no one in LA to care for her. I guess she left Savanna to be with me if something was to happen to her. I just wish she would have told me… Mom, please do this for me and then we can figure something out."

Linda sighed. "What's the address of the child protection place?"

* * *

><p>Linda took a cab to the child protection place while her husband was out to a business dinner.<p>

"Hello, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh, hi, my son called me and told me to pick up a baby name Savanna."

"Are you Linda, miss?"

"Yes."

"Please follow me."

The receptionist took Linda to a room that held other children. Another woman had Linda follow her to a crib that laid a small baby girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes. She could tell the baby has been crying a lot because her eyes were watery and she looked scared. Linda placed her purse on the floor and picked up her new grandchild. Savanna started to cry more. Linda's motherly instincts kicked in and started to try to sooth her.

"Shh, you're okay." She cooed rocking her in her arms. "I know you're scared and want your mother but you're safe with me. Shh…"

Linda filled out a bunch of paper work to be able to take her and then left. She stopped at Target to get some baby items like diapers, clothes, formula, and other items she would need. After she did that, she went back to her and her husband's hotel room. She set up a portable crib she had bought beside the hotel bed and changed the baby into some pajamas. She took a picture of the baby and sent it to Spencer so he could see that she had the baby and that she was safe with her.

* * *

><p>The next day Spencer skipped school and took an early flight to LA to meet up with his mother who had the baby. After a ten hour flight, he landed. He got into a cab and drove over to his parent's hotel and quickly went up to their room. He knocked on the door and his mother answered it.<p>

"Where is she?" Spencer immediately asked.

"Well it's nice to see you too, Spencer." Linda said. "She's laying on the bed."

Spencer quickly passed his mother and saw a little, four month old baby, with blonde hair and blue eyes laying on the bed sucking on a pacifier. Spencer's eyes started to water up when he laid his eyes on his daughter he knew nothing about and picked her up.

"Isn't she just the precious little thing?" Linda asked her son.

"Yeah... I wish I would have known about her though."

"Do you know if Teddy is doing any better?"

Spencer shook his head. "I did find out what hospital she's at. I want to go see her."

"I think that would be a good idea."

After spending an hour at the hotel, Spencer took a cab with his daughter to LA General Hospital where Teddy was. He had to see her and see how critical she was. Savanna started to cry as he got out of the cab.

"Shh... don't cry baby girl." Spencer placed the pacifier that was hooked to her bib in her mouth as he walked over to the information desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me what room Teddy Duncan is in?"

"I'm sorry, there is no patient by that name staying here."

"I'm mean Theodora Duncan."

"Oh, yes, she is in room 41 on the third floor."

"Thank you."

Spencer carried his daughter to the elevator and went to the third floor where Teddy was. He was prepping himself physically and emotionally for what to expect. Spencer found the room and slowly opened the door. He saw Teddy hooked to a bunch of machines and had a breathing tube on her face. She also had cut's and bruises on her face. Spencer forced himself to hold his tears back and sat down beside her bed with their daughter laying tightly in his arms. Savanna's pacifier fell from her mouth and she started to cry.

"Shh, don't cry. Mommy's sleeping. Shh..." Spencer saying mommy seemed so weird to him because it's still hard to believe Teddy had a baby but she looked just like Teddy. "Please stop crying, little one, for daddy." Hearing himself call himself daddy seemed even weirder because up till last night, he never knew he fathered a child.

As Spencer was trying to sooth his four month old child, he noticed Teddy was starting to open her eyes. Teddy looked over to her left and saw Spencer holding the baby. She was confused on why he had her and where she was.

"Hi, Teddy, how are you feeling?" Spencer asked.

"W-Where am I?" She asked.

"The hospital. You were in a car accident last night."

Savanna spit her pacifier out again and started to scream. Teddy sighed and reached her arms out for her daughter even though it hurt to do so. Once Spencer placed the crying child in her mother's arms, she quickly settled down.

"How do you have her?" Teddy asked. "I had her at a daycare."

"CPS called me last night and said I needed to pick her up since you are in the hospital in critical condition but by the looks of it, you don't seem that critical. My parents are in LA because my father had business so I had them get her for me and I flew out this morning. She would have stayed in a temporary foster home if nobody had gotten her."

"Thank you." Teddy gave her four month old daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"She's the reason why you ran away, huh?" Teddy nodded. "How come you didn't tell me?"

"If I did I knew you would have dropped out of college to be with me and I didn't want you to do so. At least one of us should finish school."

"I still wish you would have told me. We could have figured something out."

"I'm sorry." Teddy groaned from the pain she was receiving. "Owe."

"Are you okay?"

Teddy shook her head. "I hurt everywhere."

"I'm sorry." Spencer got up where he sat and gave Teddy a kiss on her forehead. "You know I would like to be in her life now."

Teddy smiled. "I think we could make that happen."

"I'm assuming you haven't told your family yet."

Teddy shook her head. "I haven't seen or spoken to them in almost a year."

"You know Christmas is coming up, why don't you go home?"

Teddy shook her head. "I can't afford a plane ticket even if I wanted to... I don't even know how I'm going to afford this hospital bill. I'm only barely getting by. Rent, bills, and baby supplies are first priority and me eating or getting new clothes is last." Teddy started to cry. "Sometimes I have to skip meals just so I can afford everything."

Spencer felt like crying hearing Teddy say that and seeing her cry. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it softly in his. "Let me buy you a ticket and pay the hospital fee."

"I can't let you do that."

"Come on, Teddy. I can afford it and just think of it as late child support for Savanna. Hey, why did you name her that, Savanna Trinity?"

"_S_ for Spencer, _T_, for Teddy." Teddy smiled. "I really was going to tell you... It's just I didn't know when or how."

"No, I understand. Why don't you get some rest and I'll watch this little one for you." Spencer suggested as he picked the baby up from Teddy's grip. "I think there is some much needed daddy, daughter bonding time."

"I agree, thank you."

"We'll be back later." Spencer placed another kiss on Teddy's forehead and left the room.


	14. Chapter 14

"This is where you've been living?" Spencer asked.

Teddy was able to leave the hospital the following day since she was doing great. Her body was just a bit sore and bruised. She denied the pain killers because she would be unable to afford them. She figured if she could handle labor than this should be nothing. She was embarrassed of her small studio apartment. She was sleeping on a mattress on the living room floor with her daughter's bassinet right beside it. The kitchen was to the left of the living room and the bathroom across from it. She had a small foldable table with two chairs beside a window that overlooked a street.

Teddy nodded as she laid her daughter in her bassinet. She then sat down on her mattress and looked around her apartment. "This is home…"

Spencer sat down beside Teddy and wrapped his arm around her. "No it's not. Home is where your family is. Denver is home."

"I'm too scared to go back." Teddy heard Savanna start to cry. She sighed and got up from where she sat. She picked her crying daughter up and sat back down on her bed with her on her lap.

"Why?"

"I'm just too scared for how they will react when they see her and me."

"Teddy, they want you home. Sure they may be upset that you left but they will be happy you're back. Come on, Christmas is in two weeks. I'll buy you a plane ticket like I said before. When does your rent end?"

"I signed a month to month agreement since this wasn't supposed to be a permanent thing."

"So the end of December?"

Teddy nodded. "But I have to tell the land lord a few weeks ahead of time if I don't want another month."

"Well I think you should tell him this is your last month, go home for Christmas, and then come live with me in Boston."

"Wait, what, Boston?"

"I have a two bedroom apartment in Boston near campus, come live with me."

"You really want us to?" Teddy asked.

Spencer grabbed her hand. "Of course I do. I don't want to lose you again." He paused. "Teddy, I still love you."

Teddy smiled. "I love you too, Spencer." Teddy reached over and gave Spencer a hug.

So two weeks later, Spencer bought Teddy a plane ticket so she and Savanna could go to Denver together to spend the holidays with her family. Teddy was scared when the cab arrived in front of her family's house. Teddy paid the cab driver and took a deep breath as she got out with her daughter and suitcase. Teddy placed the baby car seat carrier on the ground and rung the doorbell. Her heart was beating really fast as she heard someone approach the door. The door slowly opened revealing her mother. Amy couldn't believe her eyes that her daughter was standing in front of her.

"Mom!" Teddy ran into her mother's arms and started to cry. "Mom, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, Teddy." Amy cried. She held her daughter tightly in her arms and then released the hug. "Come in, come in, it's freezing out here."

Teddy nodded and picked up the car seat, that Amy hasn't noticed yet, and grabbed her suitcase and headed inside. Amy called everyone down, telling them that Teddy was here. While Amy was doing that, Teddy took her daughter out of her car seat and laid her in her arms. Amy sat down beside Teddy and stared at the baby who laid in her daughter's arms.

"Uh, Teddy, who's this?" Amy asked referring to the baby.

"Savanna, she's my daughter." Teddy murmured. "And the reason I ran away… She's four months."

"Wait…" Amy was wrapping her mind around what she was told. "You were pregnant?!" Teddy nodded. "Who is the father?!"

"Spencer... Mom, I'm so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen. But I'm taking responsibility for what happened and I really love her."

"Does Spencer know?"

Teddy nodded again. "He and his family found out a few weeks ago. His mom has already fallen in love with her but she is still very disappointed in us both."

"Oh look who decided to come home." Gabe said as he walked down the stairs. Gabe saw Savanna in his sister's arms. "I knew that was your baby. I told you mom!"

"Is dad home?" Teddy asked changing the subject.

"No, honey, he's still at work."

"Do I still have a room?"

Amy nodded and Teddy got up from where she sat and carried her daughter and suitcase down to her room. Teddy felt like crying when she entered her room. She hasn't seen this room in almost a year and it's exactly how she left it. Teddy lay down on her bed with her daughter beside her. She missed her bed and knew tonight would probably be the best sleep she would have in a while since she's been sleeping on an uncomfortable mattress on the floor. She quickly fell asleep once her head hit her pillow and didn't wake back up until her daughter started to cry to be fed.

The next day Teddy received a text from her boyfriend, Spencer, who wanted her to come over to his parent's with the baby. Teddy dressed the baby very warm and then laid her in her car seat and placed a blanket on top of her. She then grabbed her purse and carried her upstairs.

"Teddy, where do you think you are going?" Amy asked.

"Spencer's."

"Honey, do you think it's a good idea to leave when you just came back?"

"Mom, I promise I'll be back. We just have a lot to talk about. Can I have the keys to my car?"

"You promise you're coming back?" Teddy nodded. "Alright, they're hanging up."

"Thank you. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

When Teddy arrived at Spencer's, she walked up to the house and rung the doorbell, seeing his mother answering the door. Surprisingly, Linda gave Teddy a hug as she entered the house which was strange to Teddy because Linda never liked her. Linda called Spencer down as Teddy sat down on the couch.

Spencer quickly ran down the stairs. He sat down beside Teddy and gave her a kiss on her lips.

"How did it go?" Spencer asked.

Teddy shrugged. "It went okay, I guess, but I did get lectured at during dinner. They were like, _you shouldn't have left. We could have figured it out together, _Blah, blah, blah_. _I know, running away was really dumb for me to do, I just thought it was right at the time."

"Did you tell them about Boston?"

Teddy shook her head. "I don't even think they will let me go now that I'm back but I'll tell them when everything cools down and say I'm an adult and they can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Spencer looked down at the car seat where his daughter laid. "Is she sleeping?"

"Yeah, she woke up a little sick this morning. It's probably from the change of weather and traveling."

"Oh, maybe you should get some medicine."

"No, she's fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, if she get's sicker, I'll get something."

"Alright."

Teddy spent a couple of hours with Spencer before she went back home. On the way back, she stopped at Target to get some warmer baby clothes since she owns no winter clothing for her daughter since it's always hot in LA. Teddy also bought more diapers and wipes.

When she got back to the Duncan's, her parents were sitting in the living room. Teddy took her jacket off and placed it on the chair and sat down. She took her daughter out of her car seat and placed her on her lap with a blanket wrapped around her.

"Your father and I have been talking." Amy began. "And we think you should go to Denver Community College next semester and..."

"No, mom, I have other plans." Teddy said as she interrupted her mother.

"Oh, and what plans are those?"

"I'm going to live with Spencer and get my GED while he's going to school."

"You're absolutely not going to live with Spencer!"

"Yes I am! Mom, I am an adult and you can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"Yes I can, I am your mother!"

"And I'm a mother and my daughter needs to be also with her father. Mom, dad, Spencer and I love each other and we're planning on getting married when we're older."

"Bob, talk some sense into your daughter!"

"I don't care what you want me to do! I am and adult and I'll do my own thing and if you can't respect what I'm doing, I'll just run off again!"

Teddy ran down to her room with her daughter and slammed her door shut.

"Savanna, we're going to live with daddy if they like it or not."


	15. Chapter 15

Even though the Duncan's are glad Teddy is back, there is a lot of tension in the house. Teddy says she and Savanna are going to live with Spencer in Boston but both Amy and Bob disapprove of it. They still see her as a child even though she has a child of herself. Spencer's parents on the other hand approves of them living together and caring for Savanna together because Teddy has been doing it all on her own since she found out she was pregnant and now it's time for Spencer to step up and help her. Teddy mainly stays at Spencer's during the day since she and her parents are not in a good state right now and then doesn't leave her room when she comes back.

"Maybe you shouldn't come with me." Spencer said. "I don't want to be blamed for you and your parents not having a good relationship. I mean I suggested it in the first place."

"No, Spencer, I'm an adult and they can't tell me what to do. I'm going to come with you and get my GED and then maybe do college online or something."

"I'm all for you getting your GED but you don't have to go to college if you don't want to. I'll be making plenty of money to support my family. You can just stay home and care for the baby."

"We'll see." There was a knock on Spencer's bedroom door, following by his mother walking in with the baby. Linda walked over to Teddy and handed her the baby. "Oh, looks like grandma bought you a new outfit."

"Oh, we were out shopping and I saw the cutest little thing." Linda smiled.

Teddy fixed the hat that was on her daughter's head. "You didn't have to but thank you."

"Now I'm going to start dinner. Oh, Teddy, would you like to join us?"

"I probably shouldn't, thanks for offering though."

"Alright, you kids have fun." Linda walked out of her son's room and closed the door behind her.

"I kinda have a feeling your mom is going to spoil Savanna."

"Well she has always wanted a daughter to spoil and dress up."

Savanna started to cry and Teddy quickly grabbed her pacifier out of her bag and placed it in her mouth. "I think it's nap time which means we need to get going." Teddy gently laid her daughter down in her car seat and placed a blanket on top of her.

"I'll call you later." Spencer said.

"Alright."

Teddy picked up the car seat and set it on the bed as she put her boots on. Spencer grabbed the car seat and walked Teddy and Savanna down to her car. Teddy placed her in the back and gave Spencer a kiss.

When she got home, she could hear her whole family in the kitchen. She set the car seat on the floor, taking Savanna out, and then walked into the kitchen where they sat eating. Teddy didn't say a word to them and made herself a plate of food that PJ had obviously made. She sat down at the family table and began to eat with the baby laying in her left arm.

"So Teddy." PJ began. "You never told us where you were for a year."

"I was in LA living in a tiny, crappy, studio apartment where I heard gunshots almost each night. The first few months I slept on a blow up mattress on the floor with only that in my apartment until later I found a church who gives items to struggling families. I was able to get a mattress, a table and a couple of chairs, and some plates and blankets and stuff like that." Teddy took a bite of her food. "I never felt safe at night so I would lock all my doors and windows and then block the door with a small bookshelf and some chairs."

"How did you pay for a doctor?" Bob asked.

"I didn't… I went to a free place. And then when I had to give birth, instead of going to the hospital, I went to some birthing place which was by far cheaper. The only thing was I was unable to get an epidural so I had to endure the whole thing. But I guess that was my punishment for getting pregnant and running away. I had to endure everything and do it alone."

"You didn't make any friends?" PJ asked.

Teddy shook her head. "Who would want to be friends with an eighteen year old who is pregnant and ran away from home?" Teddy asked. "I had co-workers but I'm pretty sure they all judged me because of my situation I was in."

"Hey, when was she born?" PJ asked.

"August 6th at 2:18 in the morning weighing 6 pounds 5 ounces." Teddy smiled when she looked down at her sleeping daughter. "That was the best day because she was born and I was no longer alone. You know I really am sorry for running away. I actually regretted it after a few months when I started to see how expensive everything would be. Once she was born, I sometimes had to skip meals because I would run out of money after buying diapers and wipes and other stuff."

"Teddy, you should have come home." Bob said.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to, dad. If I couldn't even afford food, how on earth could I buy a plane ticket or even a bus ticket?"

"How are you even here then?" Bob asked.

"Spencer bought me a ticket. He insisted for me to come home. And then he told me to call my land lord and tell him this would be the last month of me living in LA because I would be living with him in Boston."

"That was nice of him." Amy finally said.

"I know you guys don't want me to go with him, and I understand that because I just came back after a year, but he's going to help me with Anna and I promise this won't be the last time you'll see me. I'm going to get my GED and then do online college or something. Spencer and I both think this will be the best for me and our daughter. His parents also agree this would be the best thing to do. I just hope you guys will realize it also and will approve of it because I'm going with him with or without your approval."

"I've been thinking." Bob began. "And I think it would be good for you and Spencer to be together raising your daughter but…"

"Bob!" Amy exclaimed.

"BUT… I don't think it would be a good idea for you both to be sleeping in the same room together. We don't need another little Savanna anytime soon."

"No, dad, I totally agree with you. His apartment has is two bedrooms which means me and Savanna can share one."

"Good we're on the same page. Now what did you make for desert, PJ?"

"Oh, I made your favorite, dad."

"Oh, sweet mama, he made me a Boberry Chocolate Pie."


	16. Chapter 16

"Surprise!" A woman exclaimed walking in to the Duncan's house. Everyone looked over to the door with a weird look on their face but only Bob got up to give the woman a hug.

"And the weeks just keep getting better and better." Amy said sarcastically.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Bob asked.

"Christmas of course! I was supposed to come yesterday but there were so many delays and cancelations."

"Mom, you're the best."

Linda's eyes caught a little baby laying in her granddaughter's arms on the couch. "Oh, my, you guy's had another baby, didn't you? How come you didn't tell me Bobby, you were expecting another?"

"Grandma, this one is actually mine." Teddy said. "This is Savanna, my daughter."

"Daughter you say?"

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, she's four months. I've been living on my own since I found out I was pregnant and just came back a week ago…"

"Amy, why on earth would you kick this sweet, innocent girl out on the street?!" Bob's mother exclaimed. "Honey, you should have come live with me and you still can. I can get you everything you and this precious little thing need and whatnot. Now let me see this baby."

Teddy handed her grandmother her daughter. "They didn't kick me out, I ran away without telling them. And thanks for the offer, but I'm going to be living with my boyfriend in Boston."

"Hey, Teddy, didn't you say Spencer is going to come over?" Amy asked changing the subject.

"After he and his parents go to a Christmas service at their church."

"I wanna know something, why did we stop going to church again?" Bob asked.

"We had too many kids who would interrupt the service, Bob."

"Yeah, but the kids are older now."

"Not Charlie and Toby."

The doorbell rang as Bob and Amy argued about church. Teddy got up to answer it since it was most likely her boyfriend. She gave Spencer a hug and a kiss when she saw him. She looked behind Spencer and saw both his parents walking up to the house. Teddy was confused on why they were here.

"Uh, Spencer, your parents?" Teddy whispered.

"You know they never met your parents and they wanted to. So I suggested why not today when I'm over here since it's a happy, happy time."

"Spencer you know how my family is! You should have told me!"

"Well I did text you to give you a little heads up but you didn't reply."

"That's because Savanna broke my phone yesterday but you…" Teddy quieted down when Spencer's parents approached them.

"Hello, Teddy, Merry Christmas." Linda smiled.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, come on in..." Teddy said. "Mom, dad, everyone, these are Spencer's parents Paul and Linda Walsh. They wanted to spend some time with us on this joyous of days."

Bob got up from where he sat and shook their hands. "I'm Bob and my wife, Amy."

Teddy was handed back the baby from her grandmother as Spencer's parents and her parents were talking. Teddy noticed her daughter letting out a big yawn.

"I think its nap time so I'll be right back."

"I'll come with and help you." Spencer said.

Both Teddy and Spencer walked down to the basement to her room to lay their daughter down for a nap. Teddy sat up on her bed with a pillow behind her back getting ready to breastfeed her daughter since it's easier to put her down after she's fed. Teddy grabbed a blanket and placed it over her chest with the baby underneath it.

"You know you don't need to hide from me. You act like I've never seen your breast."

"Yes you have but watch, one of my siblings or parents will come down thinking we're having sex or something and I don't want them seeing my boob. You know my dad doesn't want us sleeping in the same room when we're living together."

"Why?"

"He thinks I'll get pregnant again." Teddy rolled her eyes at that statement she said. "The only way I got them to approve of me going with you was saying me and Anna will share a room and you'll have your own room."

"What, we're really going to do that?"

"Of course not. I only wanted them to approve of me going so I lied and it's not like they'll come make surprise visits to be sure we're not sleeping together."

After Teddy fed her daughter, she laid her down in her little bassinet and grabbed a baby monitor she recently purchased when she came back since in her studio apartment everything was in one room and now she was in a much bigger house. Both she and Spencer went back up after Teddy managed to get their daughter to fall asleep.

"What were you two doing?" Gabe asked. "Took you like twenty minutes to put the baby down."

"I did feed her, Gabe, and a baby does not automatically fall asleep when you tell it to. What did you even think we were doing, having sex?"

Teddy totally forgot that both hers and Spencer's parents and her grandmother were in the room and it suddenly became awkward.

"Way to make it awkward, Hun." Spencer whispered into Teddy's ear.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Teddy and her daughter flew to Boston to live with Spencer. He had to go a week earlier because of school and Teddy wanted another week to be able to gather all her and her daughter's things and send them to Boston so when they arrive it's already there.<p>

Amy and Bob were sad to see their daughter go because she had just come back. But they realized she is an adult and she can't stay at home forever and she needs to do what's best for her and her daughter.

Teddy got out of the cab in front of Spencer's apartment complex with her daughter. She stared up at it for a minute before she headed in.

"Okay, baby, this is our new home."

Teddy walked in and got onto the elevator and went up to the fourth floor. She walked down the hall and found Spencer's apartment. She took the key he had made before he left Denver to let herself in. Teddy first thought was it was by far bigger and nicer than her studio apartment in LA.

"Hello, Spencer, you home?"

Teddy didn't hear an answer and sat down on the couch and took her daughter out of her car seat. Savanna let out a little whimper but remained asleep. Teddy got up and looked around the apartment and then found Spencer laying on his bed wearing headphones.

"There you are."

Spencer looked up off his laptop and saw his girlfriend. He took his headphones off and closed his laptop. "Hey, sorry, I was doing assignments. When did you get here?"

"Five minutes ago." Teddy walked over to the bed and sat down with her daughter still in her arms.

Spencer reached over and gave Teddy a kiss. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. Is there a crib or a bassinet I can lay her down in?"

"Yeah, in the other room."

Teddy grabbed the baby monitors from her suitcase before she went into the second bedroom to lay her daughter down. She gently placed her daughter down on her back in the crib and closed the door so she and Spencer talking wouldn't wake her. Teddy climbed into bed beside her boyfriend and snuggled beside him.

"How was your flight?" Spencer asked as he wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in closer.

Teddy laid her head on Spencer's chest. "Exhausting. She cried like three times which caused people to give me ugly looks."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you have class tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes. You know I would love to just be like this with you for the rest of the day but I really need to finish my assignments."

"Yeah, no, I understand. I think I'll just take nap. I'm a bit jet lagged."

Spencer started to get out of bed. "Here, why don't I just go in the living room and finish it while you sleep."

Teddy nodded. She grabbed Spencer's pillows and got herself comfortable under the covers. Spencer gave her a kiss on her forehead and closed the door behind him.

When Teddy woke back up, it was an hour later to her daughter's cry. She sighed and slowly rolled out of bed and wondered down the hall to her room. She picked her up and walked her into the living room where Spencer sat still doing his assignments. Spencer took his headphones off when he saw his two girls.

"Oh, look who's awake, my two girls."

"I hope we're not disturbing you." Teddy said. "Hey, can you hold her real quick."

"Hey baby girl." Spencer said lifting her up in the air. He laid her down in his arm like a little football. "I was just finishing up but I can take a break."

Teddy grabbed a diaper and some wipes out of her suitcase. She laid out a blanket and had Spencer lay her down on it. Teddy undid her onesie she was wearing and quickly changed her.

Teddy tossed Spencer the dirty diaper. "Please deal with that for me."

"Where am I supposed to throw it away?"

"Definitely not in here." Spencer walked over to the window and opened. "What are you doing?" Teddy asked.

"Throwing it away. There's a dumpster right below me which is very convenient."

Teddy rolled her eyes and picked her daughter back up. "There, mommy made you happy again, huh?" Teddy saw her daughter start to smile. "Aw, there's my girl's pretty smile. Muah!" Teddy gave her daughter a kiss on her cheek.

"You know, I never seen her smile once." Spencer said.

"She smiles for mommy."

"Why not for daddy?"

"Because she loves mommy."

Spencer sat down on the floor beside Teddy. "I really am glad you're here with me. I love you."

"I love you too." Teddy smiled. She leaned over and gave Spencer a kiss. "Now we need to talk about important stuff, like food. What are we doing for dinner?"

"Well I was thinking I could make dinner for my beautiful girl."

**So I was going to make this into two chapters but then the first half would have been too short so I decided to combine it. Okay, I hope you liked this chapter and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I miss Teddy." Amy said sadly.

"I give her a month before she's pregnant again." Gabe said.

"Gabe, don't be ridiculous, she won't be getting pregnant anytime soon."

"You actually believe they're not sleeping in the same bed together, doing no physical activity because I don't."

"Gabe, she endured labor and probably won't want to endure it again. I'm just worry if she's happy or not in Boston."

"Honey, I'm sure she is." Bob said.

* * *

><p>Teddy rarely left the apartment while Spencer was at school. She acts as a stay at home wife and clean, cook, and care for their daughter. Teddy obviously hates how her life is turning out. She wished she could have fun like everyone else her age should be having and experience college. Sure, maybe a bunch of freshly graduated high school students would love to not go to school and have everything handed to them like with Teddy. Spencer's parents puts money into his bank account and he'll give Teddy his credit or debit card to go grocery shopping or buy baby supplies or buy whatever she wants.<p>

_Is this the glimpse of my future_, Teddy thought.

Spencer will be working as soon as he graduates from college in two years, leaving Teddy with their daughter then being a toddler. Teddy sighed just the thought of that. She came back to reality when the front door opened.

"Hey, I'm home. Mmm… Smells good. What are you making?" Spencer walked over to Teddy who was cooking and gave her a kiss.

"Chicken, rice, zucchini, and I'm putting a salad together." She replied. "I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

Spencer tossed a grape into his mouth. "What have you been up to all day?"

"I cleaned." Teddy replied dryly.

"I did notice this place being a lot cleaner than when I left. So I was thinking the three of us should do something tomorrow."

"Oh, what?"

"Well I was thinking we could just go out and explore, maybe take the train somewhere."

"I'm all for getting out of here but I think it's too cold for Savanna to be outside all day."

"We don't have to be out all day. We could take her to the Aquarium or somewhere."

"We'll see."

"Hey, where is she anyways?"

"It's tummy time on the rug. She needs to start learning to crawl."

"Well if she's anything like her daddy." Spencer began as he picked her up. "She'll be crawling in no time, isn't that right Anna?"

Teddy smiled. "And shooting hoops?"

"Oh, most definitely."

The next day, they did what Spencer suggested and got out of the house. Teddy had to dress Savanna really warm since it was below 60 degrees out. They got onto the metro and took it to downtown Boston to hang out.

"It's really nice to get out of the house finally." Teddy said as she pushed the stroller. "I get bored being at the apartment all day."

"Let's go in this store."

Teddy stopped. "It's a jewelry store."

"Yeah, come on, let's look at rings."

"As in engagement rings?" Teddy asked as they walked in.

"Hello, how can I help you both?" A man employee asked.

"Hey, we'd like to look at engagement rings." Spencer smiled.

"Do you have a style you'd like?"

"Teddy, tell him what you'd like." Spencer said.

Both Teddy and Spencer followed the man to where the engagement rings are. She looked at them all and picked one out to try on. She placed it on her left ring finger and held her hand out. Spencer looked at the price tag of the ring Teddy picked.

"Teddy, you don't have to pick the cheapest one. Can we see this one?" Spencer asked pointing to a cushion cut, white gold infinity diamond which was twelve hundred. Teddy handed back the ring she picked out and placed the one Spencer picked out on her finger. "Do you like this one?"

"It's gorgeous." Teddy replied staring at it. "It's more than I need or deserve."

"Teddy, don't be silly. Maybe we should look at more."

Teddy shook her head. "I like this one."

"You sure?"

Teddy nodded and placed the ring on the counter. Spencer went to talk to the salesclerk as she took her daughter out of the stroller since she was starting to get fussy. She bounced Savanna in her arms swinging her body back and forth, humming a tune. Teddy looked across the street and saw a coffee shop.

"Spencer, I'm gonna go across the street to get a coffee. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Teddy nodded as she placed the baby back in her stroller with a blanket on top, covering her. She went across the street to order a coffee. When she received it, she saw Spencer entering the shop.

"Hey." Teddy smiled.

"Hey, let me have some."

"No, buy your own. Did you buy anything in that store, I don't see a bag."

Spencer ignored his girlfriend's question. "So what shall we do now?"

Teddy shrugged. "Why did you ignore my question? It was too much, wasn't it?"

"No, but if I bought it now then you would know there would be a proposal in the very near future. I want you to be surprised. I just wanted to see what kind of ring you would want."

"Oh…" Hearing Spencer say he didn't buy a ring made her feel kinda sad, made her feel like he didn't want to marry her. But little did she know Spencer lied about not getting the ring. He had bought it and placed it in the pocket of his jacket. He wants Teddy not to see it coming so she can be surprised.

"Teddy, I do want to marry you. I just want you to not see it coming."

"Yeah, no, I totally understand."

Spencer gave Teddy a sweet little kiss on her lips and then grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Teddy and Spencer spent most of their day out with their daughter. On the way hone, they picked up Chinese take out since it was getting late and they were both too lazy to cook anything. Teddy gave Savanna a quick back before they ate and changed her into warmer clothes. After she did that, she brought her back into the kitchen and sat down at the table with her on her lap.

"Well today was fun." Spencer replied. "I love spending the day with my two girls."

Teddy smiled. "I loved spending the day with you also. I hate how we are never together because you're at school or you're too busy with school work."

"I know, Hun, I wish I was less busy also so I can be with you both more. I'm missing Anna growing up and missing her milestones."

"You're not missing much but I agree you will. Hopefully she'll be crawling very soon since she's already five, almost six months."

"Have you started getting your GED?"

"I won't be able to take the tests unless you watch her or something since I can't bring her with me."

"Well we could find a babysitter."

"I don't know... We'll figure something out."

After dinner, Teddy laid her daughter down in the nursery and then climbed in bed beside her boyfriend. She scooted closer to Spencer to cuddle with him.

"Ah, Teddy, your feet are freezing." Spencer said.

"Make them warm for me."

"Come here." Spencer wrapped his arm around Teddy. She looked up at him and smiled. "You know I love you?"

"Yes."

Spencer leaned down and gave Teddy a couple of kisses on her lips. The two of them spent the rest of the night cuddling until they fell asleep.

**Okay guys, you can blame Bubbles for this getting up late. She distracted me on twitter. Okay, so I hope you liked this chapter and the next you may or may not like. I have it already written, but I do need to add more to it, so it'll be up tomorrow. Also, I decided I'll make a sequel like ten years later or something. Okay, remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	18. Chapter 18

Spencer came home from school hearing crying that was coming from his daughter. He placed his backpack beside the couch and placed his keys in his pants pockets. He walked into the second room where he found his daughter laying with tears running down her face.

"Oh, don't cry, baby girl. Daddy got you." Spencer walked out of the nursery and found his way into his and Teddy's room looking for her since she wasn't in the living room or kitchen. He didn't see her. "Teddy, are you here?" He shouted. "Where did mommy go and why didn't she bring you?"

Spencer took his phone out and tried calling her but there was no answer. He tried texting her but he got no reply. He decided to call his parents because he was getting worried. As the phone was ringing, he placed an extra bottle of Teddy's breast milk in the microwave so he could feed Savanna since he didn't know how long she has been alone for.

"Mom, Teddy's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone, Spencer?"

Spencer grabbed the bottle and sat down on the couch with his phone on speaker as he fed Savanna. "I just got back from school like ten minutes ago, and I heard Savanna screaming her head off so I went to get her and Teddy's not here."

"Maybe she had to run to the store while the baby was sleeping. Did you try calling her?"

"Yeah, no answer and if she needed something from the store, I could have picked it up after class. Mom, I'm worried about her. What if she ran away again and left me to raise Savanna. Or what if someone broke into the apartment and kidnapped her or something. I'm worried, mom."

"Spencer, don't worry. If she isn't back tomorrow then you should start to worry. Has she been acting weird lately?"

"Not that I've noticed but on the other hand she has never been the same since she had Savanna."

"Did you two get into a fight?"

"No, mom, I was going to ask her to marry me and now she's gone."

"Oh, Spence, she's probably depressed."

"Maybe I should call her parents…"

"Spencer, don't worry or upset them."

"What am I supposed to do then, mom? Teddy is gone and left our seven month old daughter here for who knows how long by herself."

"Spencer, listen to me, if she isn't back by tomorrow then I would file a missing person report because maybe something did happen to her or she just ran away."

"Okay, thanks, mom. I need to go. I was expecting dinner when I got home so now I have to make something and do my assignments and watch Savanna. Mom, I don't even know who can watch her while I'm in class tomorrow."

"Just don't go tomorrow."

After Spencer got off the phone with his mother, he sighed as he looked down at his daughter.

"Do you know where mommy went?" Spencer asked. "Did mommy say she is coming back or is it just going to be you and me? I wish you could talk so you could tell me." Savanna stared up at her father with her big blue eyes as she sucked on her bottle. Spencer could tell from how she was looking at him with her eyes that she understood what he was saying. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that."

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day…<strong>

"Okay, Teddy, I'm off." Spencer gave his girlfriend a quick kiss on the side of her cheek. "I'll see you later."

Teddy sighed and nodded. "Have fun and learn something. I love you."

Spencer placed his backpack on his shoulder and headed out the door. "Love you."

Each day when Spencer leaves, Teddy cries. It's the same each day, Spencer leave at nine each morning and won't come back until seven or eight. She's alone at the apartment with Savanna each day doing nothing other than being a mom. She has no social life, no friends, no nothing other than Spencer and Savanna.

At around twelve, Teddy started to pack a suitcase of clothes. She felt like running away from her current life and start a new one. She wasn't sure where she would run off to if she was to or if she even was. Teddy would feel very comfortable with leaving Savanna with Spencer but the only thing would be she would miss them both very much. Teddy was depressed and thought the only way to get out of that funk was to run away from everyone she knows and loves to start a new life where she may be happier. Teddy loved her daughter but in her eyes she ruined her life. She had a bright future ahead of her if she didn't get pregnant.

At around five, Teddy made a bold move to just leave. She laid her daughter down for a nap and then left. She knew Spencer would be back in an hour or two so her daughter wouldn't be alone for a long time. Before she left, she told Savanna she loved her and she was sorry for leaving. Teddy left extra bottles of her breast milk in the fridge and left.

Teddy wasn't sure where she was going other than she had to go. Teddy had only a thousand in cash on her so she wouldn't be able to go far.

* * *

><p>Spencer laid in his bed with his daughter beside him staring at the ring he had bought two months earlier. He remembered that day clearly, when he bought it. They both were happy or at least he was. <em>Was Teddy ever happy here<em>, Spencer thought. Spencer sighed and closed the box, that held the ring, and placed it in the night stand drawer. Spencer picked up his daughter can carried her into her room since she had fallen asleep.

"I love you, baby girl, sweet dreams."

Spencer went to bed sad that night knowing Teddy was gone and knowing she's probably not coming back. He is just hoping and praying she is staying safe wherever she is.

"Stay safe out there, Teddy, I love you." Spencer murmured staring out the window.

* * *

><p>Teddy was alone out there like she was six months earlier. As she sat at a bus stop, she noticed a military billboard.<p>

_I could join the Navy_, Teddy thought.

That was a brilliant idea Teddy thought of for the first time since before becoming pregnant. She would be offered health care fore the rest of her life, get paid immediately, have college fully paid for, most importantly, she'll be financially secure and may be happier. She didn't have to go to war or be in it for the rest of her life so it would be perfect. So Teddy went back to Spencer's apartment and hid her suitcase outside to make it seems as if she wasn't planning on running away and needed a little break from motherhood. Little did Spencer know, these may be the last weeks he'll be with her. Spencer proposed to Teddy that night and Teddy obviously said yes, but that yes will soon turn into a no running off.

Over the next couple of weeks, Teddy was signing up to join the Navy. She had to fill out a online application and meet with a recruiter. A month went by and Teddy was officially in. She had to fly to San Diego to where one of their training facilities are. This time, she was leaving when Spencer took Savanna out for the day so she didn't have to be a irresponsible mother. Teddy sat down at the kitchen table and wrote a note to him.

_Spencer, I'm sorry, I just have to do this, I need to find who I am. I decided to join the Navy because of all the benefits I would receive from it. I know you will take good care of our daughter. I don't know if we'll ever see each other again but I love you both so much. Please don't wait for me, Spencer. Please don't waste your time waiting for me. Go out and find someone you'll love and marry. Find Savanna a more suitable mother. I love you and Goodbye._

_-Teddy_

Teddy placed her engagement ring on top of the note with the apartment key right beside it. She grabbed her suitcase and looked around the apartment for one last time being sure this is what she wanted. It was. Teddy locked the apartment door from inside and then closed it.

"Goodbye, Savanna." Teddy murmured. "Goodbye, Spencer."


End file.
